Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2
Resistance to Despair!! The Remaining Super-Warriors, Gohan and Trunks (絶望への反抗!!　残された超戦士・悟飯とトランクス) is the second TV Special of Dragon Ball Z. It was release on TV in Japan on February 24, 1993. It was release in between DBZ episode 175 and 176. FUNimation Entertainment release it for the first time in English on October 25, 2000. In the English version, this film is call Dragon Ball Z The History of Trunks. The TV Special tells the story of Future Trunks and his life during the time where the androids have the world under siege. It is unique among Dragon Ball movies/specials since it is actually based from a brief chapter in the Dragon Ball manga, called "Trunks The History - The Lone Warrior". The special changes several key plot points for drama (such as that in the manga Trunks was capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan before Future Gohan's death). Plot The film opens with Future Son Goku's tragic death from a radical Heart Virus and the death of the Z Fighters at the hands of Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 around six months later on May 12, Age 767. Unfortunately, the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back to life because the Dragon Balls are permanently unusable due to Future Piccolo's death, which also kills Kami. The TV special moves thirteen years into the future, in Age 780, where we meet a fourteen year old Future Trunks and twenty-three year old Future Son Gohan. Gohan is the only one able to stand against the Androids, ever since he became a Super Saiyan after witnessing the deaths of the other Z Fighters. Gohan trains Trunks in fighting and power, who comes very close to becoming a Super Saiyan as well. One day, the Androids attack an amusement park, Super World. Gohan and Trunks arrive there for battle, and Android 17 takes on Gohan while Android 18 watches. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and, despite a few hits by the android, he quickly takes control of the fight. However, Android 18 joins the fight and the two begin to overtake Gohan. Trunks, though no match for the Androids, comes to Gohan's aid and fights with Android 18. He manages to fight her for a minute before he is easily defeated, but Gohan saves him from death, and they both hide in the debris of the park. The androids, unable to find them, bomb the park in hopes of drawing them out of hiding. Gohan and Trunks survive the blast but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off. Gohan then gives Trunks a Senzu bean, saving him from death yet again. Trunks brings Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where he recovers and resumes training Trunks. The training is stopped short when the androids attack the nearby city Pepper Town. Trunks pleads to fight, but Gohan knocks him unconscious to stop him from joining the battle. The one-armed Super Saiyan ambushes Android 17, and despite his handicap, puts up a long and suspenseful fight against the androids. He meets his end when the androids gang up on him in the rain and knock him to the ground. They then use their Accel Dance technique, killing the fallen warrior. Trunks is awakened when his mentors energy vanishes. Upon searching the city, Trunks finds Gohan's dead body. The rage from within him is unleashed and Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan. The story moves forward three years later, in Age 783. Trunks walks in on Future Bulma while she is working on the Time Machine, and tells her that he does not need anyone from the past helping him beat the androids since he is a Super Saiyan. She reminds him that Gohan was also a Super Saiyan, which obviously was not enough. A news bulletin on the radio announces that the androids are attacking Bridgetown, a nearby city, and Trunks goes off to fight them despite Bulma's pleas. He finds the androids in the ruined city which they destroyed, and engages in battle with them. However, the young Super Saiyan is completely outclassed and can barely put up a fight. Trunks is badly beaten by the merely-toying androids, and miraculously survives a large blast of energy from Android 18. Trunks awakens in his house with his mother Bulma by his side. After a brief talk, he decides to go in the time machine (once it's finally ready, which is about six months to a year later) to give the Heart Medicine to Son Goku. Japanese Voice Cast English Voice Cast Characters that Died Characters that Survive Characters not Born Trivia *In the manga, Android 17 alone was Gohan's killer, since he did not need help from 18, unlike in the TV version. In fact, during his previous encounter with Gohan, he was barely using 50% of his power and yet Gohan lost one of his arms during the battle and was barely able to make it out alive. *In the manga, Trunks is able to turn Super Saiyan before Gohan dies. In the TV version, Gohan's death is what causes Trunks to transform into a Super Saiyan. *During his last battle with the Androids before going back in time, Trunks gets knocked into a building and is seen with his normal hair. However, when he is later knocked out of the building, he is shown as a Super Saiyan. *There is a girl near the beginning with a balloon that has a more cartoonish Goku and words saying "D.B. S P" on it. *Strangely, Gohan could have broken the final sensu bean in half to heal both himself and Trunks, like Goku had done several times previously in the past. Although, it could just be that Gohan didn't think of that possibility. all information on Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_The_History_of_Trunks